Basser
is a species of bird-like kaiju that debuted in Ultraman Orb as |Maga Bassā}}. Although the original variant is yet to appear, fan interviews with director Kiyotaka Taguchi confirms its existence and depict it as "Maga-Basser without its Maga-Crystal". Subtitles: *Maga: *Gue: History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 6-0: Overture Maga-Basser was sealed within the ionosphere above the North Arctic until Juggler freed it via Peguila's card. Ultraman Orb One peaceful day in Kitchitachi, Tokyo, an ancient bird-like monster who slept in the ionosphere suddenly woke up and wreaked havoc on the city with its powers of aerokinesis to create a Maga-Storm. According to the SSP, it occurred every few days and vanished just as suddenly. The team went into the open to investigate the strange phenomenon when suddenly, the monster got riled up and created the storm again. They decided to go inside the storm to get some answers and, when they were lifted by one of the tornadoes, what they found was the "King Demon Beast of Wind", Maga-Basser and a giant of light who quickly dispatched the monster for the moment. Not only did the monster cause a lot of trouble in all of Tokyo with its storms, but, in accordance to the butterfly effect, it also created seven typhoons that popped up all over the Pacific. Maga-Basser eventually created his storm again and, when the storm cleared, he decided to reveal himself to all of Tokyo. The giant of light, who introduced himself as Ultraman Orb, also revealed himself in his Spacium Zeperion form and the two giants fought each other again. They kept their fight evenly matched with their combat prowess and aerial advantages respectively. After Maga-Basser unleashed his Maga-Shockwave at him, Orb summoned his Sperion Slash at him and tried to redirect it when the monster flew away, but the attack only managed to get rid of several feathers. After brawling it out in the sky, Orb's color timer began to blink and seeing that his Fusion Up was starting to break up, Orb knew he had to wrap it up fast, so he unleashed his Sperion Ray at Maga-Basser and the monster exploded soon afterwards, ending his threat on Earth. Afterwards, Orb's human form, Gai Kurenai, discovered the beast's Maga Crystal and thanks to his Orb Ring, turned it into the Ultraman Mebius's Fusion Card, the Ultra who sealed away the monster in the first place. Meanwhile, the rest of the monster turned into a Kaiju Card recovered by the true perpetrator, Jugglus Juggler. Trivia *Suit Designer: Kengo Kusunoki. *Maga-Basser's first design, is to have his entire fur all dark green, while having a long tail and a different design of his wings. *Although it seemed that Maga-Basser had no relation to Ultraman Mebius and neither his titular series, its closest equivalent may be Arigera. *Two Maga-Basser suits were created: the first one is the series version and the second suit is a cheaper version with smaller wings used for stage show. In both suits, the suit actor places their arms on their wings while Maga-Basser's smaller arms moved in conjunction with said wings' movements. *Takkong's roar can be heard briefly, during Orb's Battle on the Sky afterwards. *Maga-Basser was originally designed to more closely resemble various birds of prey. Ultimately, his design was finalized being a combination of a dragon and the Fenghuang of Eastern Asian mythology. His design was also meant to resemble that of Bemstar's silhouette in the opening credits of Ultraman Ace. It also is said to have drawn inspiration from Melba and Lidorias. *In early production, Maga-Basser was going to be called . However, due to Grand King already approved for use in the series, associate producer Okamoto Yuzo proposed the use of the phrase Maga as a common term across all kaiju that would be used as King Demon Beasts. *In an interview with director Kiyotaka Taguchi, he mentioned that a normal Basser would look just like Maga-Basser, though without the crystal in the forehead. Ultraman R/B Another variant of Basser will appear in this series as . Trivia *Its colors are very similar to and may be based off of the Japanese Crested ibis. Data - Maga= Maga-Basser :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Unknown, sealed in ionosphere by Ultraman Mebius. :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Being a bird-like monster, Maga-Basser can fly at an incredible speed. *Sharp Beak: Maga-Basser's beak has a sharp tip that can used for combat. *Sharp Talons: Maga-Basser's toes have sharp talons protruding from them, also for combat use. *Aerokinesis: True to its title, Maga-Basser can manipulate wind to its liking, creating vortex and miniature cyclones. ** : Referred to by Gai as "The Devil's Wind", by flying in a circle, Maga-Basser can create an enormous black cloud that releases several tornadoes with enough magnitude to rip off and pull up parts of buildings. One of these tornadoes is big enough for Maga-Basser himself to fit into. The use of this storm has a domino effect to weather patterns around the globe, causing world wide storms and erratic weather patterns such as snowstorms in Egypt. ** : By flapping its wings, Maga-Basser can build up air pressure to release a large shockwave. image bass at .jpeg|Flight image aerokinesis.jpeg|Aerokinesis image Maga storm.jpeg|Maga Storm videotogif_2017.04.18_21.18.09.gif|Maga-Shockwave - Gue= Gue-Basser :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 9 *Origin: Ayaka City :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Gue-Basser can fly at a speed of Mach 9. *Sharp Beak: Gue-Basser's beak has a sharp tip that can used for combat. *Sharp Talons: Gue-Basser's toes have sharp talons protruding from them, also for combat use. *Aerokinesis: Gue-Basser can manipulate wind to its liking, creating vortex and miniature cyclones. ** : By flying in a circle, Gue-Basser can create an enormous black cloud that forms a tornado. **Shockwave: By flapping its wings, Gue-Basser unleashes a gust of wind powerful enough to rip its surroundings apart and keep Rosso and Blu at bay. **Feather Shot: Gue-Basser can fire its feathers as projectiles. BasaBasser.gif|Basa Basser GueBasserWind.gif|Shockwave GueBasserFeatherShot.gif|Feather Shot }} Gallery Ultraman Orb basser2.png UO-Maga Bassar.jpg BASSER.png The Sunset Wanderer.png UO-Maga-Basser Pacific Record.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 003.jpg MBass1.PNG MBass2.PNG UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 008.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 009.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 010.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Screenshot 011.jpg Imagetfcfhydrtrc.jpeg MAGA II.png Ultraman R/B GueBasserFirstAppearance,jpeg.jpeg GueBasser2.jpeg GueBasser3.jpeg GueBasserVSBlu&Rosso.jpeg GueBasser4.jpeg GueBasser5.jpeg 38659585-79F5-4349-825D-608703B628C3.jpeg 385EFA94-5226-42E6-93FD-5D3B1F97FE27.jpeg BEB8BFE1-8994-46E1-9150-6A9DF05B8AFF.jpeg BluWindSluggerSlashAttack.gif BW(VS)GueBasserShot1.jpeg BluWindClosesMouth.jpeg BluWind(VS)GueBasserShot3.jpeg BluWind(MeleeVS)GueBasser.gif RossoAqua&BluWind(Vs)GueBasser.jpeg AerialMagneticCombat.jpeg RossoAqua&BluWind(Vs)GueBasser.jpeg GueBasserbeforeitsend.jpeg GueBasserfinish.jpeg BasserEnd.jpeg Miscellaneous Ultraman Orb Maga-Basser Kaiju Card.png Screenshot 15.png|Kaiju Card Maga_Bassar.png MaggaryBassary.jpg 20160614_155827.jpg 20160614_155849.jpg 20160614_160101.jpg UO-Maga-Basser Silhouette.jpg IMG_0794.png Maga_Basser_name.jpg|Maga-Basser's tag in Tokyo Toy Show 2016 Tokyo_Toy_Fair_Mag-Basser.jpg|Maga-Basser in Tokyo Toy Show 2016 basser.png Maga Bassa.png|Stage show Maga-Basser IMG_1409.JPG|Ultraman Orb Monster DX: Maga-Basser GueBasser.jpg|Gue-Basser GueBasserCrystal.jpg|Gue Basser's R/B Crystal id:Maga-Basser Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B